Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting control information in a wireless communication system which supports carrier aggregation (CA).
Related Art
One of requirements of a wireless communication system is to support a high data transmission ratio. To this end, various technologies such as multiple input multiple output, MIMO), cooperative multiple point transmission (CoMP), a relay, and carrier aggregation have been researched.
The carrier aggregation is a concept of aggregating a plurality of bands to one system. In this case, each independently operable band may be called a component carrier (CC).
Meanwhile, user equipment may transmit various control information through an uplink. An example of the control information includes ACK/NACK information or channel state information (CSI) for HARQ operation. The user equipment may include a plurality of channel state information (CSI) feed-backing a base station, and one channel state information may be generated and analyzed based on another channel state information.